


Spilling the tea

by FAGA



Series: Texting can be a dangerous thing [4]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Jackson Wang Are Best Friends, M/M, Markson- freeform, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Misunderstandings, Namjin- Freeform, Side Yoonseok, Texting, Yoonseok- freeform, a little bit of, jennie is great im sorry, side markson, side namjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAGA/pseuds/FAGA
Summary: Jerkson:Can you repeat it but LOUDER?Crap-Mon <3:this is a written conversationJerkson:Im waitingCrap-Mon <3:…Jerkson:…Crap-Mon <3:I REALLY NEED YOUR HELPJerkson:YaaaaaaaaaaaaaahorNamjoon needs new friendsPrompts: I’m way too sober for this| We need to talk about your life choices





	Spilling the tea

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Im sure i will regret this later but i really need your help_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Omg_

_OMFG_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Please dont make a big deal out of this_

 

**Jerkson:**

_This is so sudden_

_dreams really do come true_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Jackson please_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Can you repeat it but LOUDER?_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_this is a written conversation_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Im waiting_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

…

 

**Jerkson:**

…

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_

_B E S T DAY E V E R_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Good lord_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Oh please tell me kind sire how can i be of your service?_

_Tell Oppa-J_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_God_

_Okay_

_Do you remember Jennie?_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Oh yeah, that b***_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Jackson_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Sorry_

_autocorrect_

_that nice lady that definitely doesnt want to get into your pants_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_She’s not that bad_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Yeah, right. And Mark’s ass isn’t that great._

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_I dont have an opinion about your boyfriend’s rear_

 

**Jerkson:**

_And let’s keep it that way_

_So what’s up with nice and perfect Jennie?_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Well, we had to work on this group project_

 

**Jerkson:**

_...what group project?_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_really jackson?_

_You HAVE to read the professor’s emails once in a while_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Shit_

_..._

_ok, continue_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Ok. It was kind of difficult to find a quiet place to study_

 

**Jerkson:**

_I dont like where this is going_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_so i invited her to my dorm_

 

**Jerkson:**

_You did WHAT_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Well, she shares her dorm with two other girls and tae was out with jungkook so_

 

**Jerkson:**

_JFC Namjoon_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_What?_

 

**Jerkson:**

_You just invited MEANIE JENNIE to your room?!_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Yeah…_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Alone with Jennie the Vampiress?!_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

…

 

**Jerkson:**

_Jennie the giggle machine that says “Oppa!” like two thousand times per second_

_does aegyo trying to be cute but it’s just creepy?_

_the same Jennie that keeps touching your legs so much that i thought she was glued to them?_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Are we still talking about Jennie or are you describing yourself?_

 

**Jerkson:**

…

_wow_

_that was low_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Sorry_

 

**Jerkson:**

_And here i was trying to save your relationship_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_What do you mean trying to save my relationship?_

 

**Jerkson:**

_If Jin hears about this_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_What ...do you mean?_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Well, if jin, the jin that we know and love, hears about this_

_you’re RIP-monster, dude_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

…

 

 **Jerkso** **n:**

…

_Namjoon what did you do_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Jin doesn’t like Jennie_

 

**Jerkson:**

_JIN KNOWS ABOUT JENNIE?!_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Of course Jin knows_

 

**Jerkson:**

_KIM SEOKJIN KNOWS?!_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Yes jackson of course my boyfriend knows!_

 

**Jerkson:**

_What did he say!_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Well, he told me she was attracted to me but i said it was only his imagination_

 

**Jerkson:**

_I cant believe this_

_Highest IQ my ass_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_But when he appeared and saw her trying to take my pants off_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Hold your FUCKIN HORSES!_

_SHE WHAT?!_

_jfc I’m way too sober for this_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_she accidentally spilled tea on me!_

 

**Jerkson:**

_yeah let me doubt that_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_It wasnt her fault_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Yeah, ACCIDENTALLY spilled tea on you_

_Let me guess_

_she tried to “help” you with the cleaning_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Well yes_

 

**Jerkson:**

_this is the beginning of a bad porno_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_The thing is she spills tea on me she apologizes and tries to help me i say that it’s okay but she insists_

 

**Jerkson:**

_A REALLY bad porno_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_i try to keep her hands away from my crotch the door opens and there’s jin with a box of his homemade cookies and his face jackson i swear i didnt know if he’s gonna cry or kill me or both and i am so happy to see him and we talk after she leaves and he says “i told you so” and then He leaves and now he wants to talk to me on his dorm and..._

_he’s gonna break up with me isnt it?_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Dude_

_definitely_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_JACKSON!_

 

**Jerkson:**

_What!_

_You told him that he imagines things_

_then he founds you with the person he warned you about with her hands in your pants_

_i mean_

_you’re so dead that it’s not even funny_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_FUCK_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Dude! what are u doing talking to me!_

_U should be kissing his perfect face asking for forgiveness_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Perfect face?_

_Jackson wtf_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Oh COME ON! Have you seen him? 200/100 will approve_

_before you appeared everyone wanted a piece of that_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Stop talking about him as if he’s a piece of meat_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Nono_

_he is not a piece of meat_

_he’s A WHOLE MEAL_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Ugh_

_Wait_

_Everyone?_

 

**Jerkson:**

_I have to admit i tried a few times_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_WHAT?!_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Yeah, i was part of the 2seok fan club_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_2seok?_

....

 

**Jerkson:**

....

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Jackson_

 

**Jerkson:**

_seokjin and hoseok fan club_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_HOSEOK TOO?!_

 

**Jerkson:**

_DONT TELL YOONGI!_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_OMG JACKSON!_

_You tried to get into hoseok’s pants?_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Maybe i took a few dance classes because i knew he was going to be there_

_i mean_

_did you see those hips?_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Jesus_

_We need to talk about your life choices_

 

**Jerkson:**

_It was before Mark transferred here!_

_omg_

_dont tell mark_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_God_

_i have to go to jin’s_

_But we are going to continue this talk_

_i want to know more about your fixation with my boyfriend and my friend_

 

**Jerkson:**

_Good luck with your break up_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_SHUT UP_

* * *

 

 

**Jerkson:**

_Namjoon? How did it go?_

 

* * *

 

**Jerkson:**

_Namjoon?_

 

* * *

 

**Jerkson:**

_Notice me senpai!_

 

* * *

 

**Jerkson:**

_Please tell me he didnt kill you_

 

* * *

 

**Jerkson:**

_Im too young to be a widow_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Jesus jackson! Could you stop texting me!?_

 

**Jerkson:**

_He LIIIIIIVESSS_

_how did it go?_

 

**Crap-Mon <3:**

_Good_

_I cant now_

_My hands are busy_

 

**Jerkson:**

_…_

_OMG_

_Dude! I was so worried and you were just doing the frick-frack with your boyfriend!_

_I hate you so much!_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Yoongi (DO NOT ANSWER):**

_I heard you have something to say about my boyfriend’s hips_

 

 

 

 

**_(Jackson Wang has disconnected)_ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jackson, a.k.a my spirit animal.
> 
> (sorry Jennie, you're a sweetheart!)
> 
> Im 4 out.


End file.
